


Rainbow Night

by Lrabbithole



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole
Summary: Friday evening Kat walked into her apartment to find Adena standing in front of her with a silky blue gown hanging from her shoulders, and a big, rainbow dildo, peeking from under it.
Relationships: Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin
Kudos: 32





	Rainbow Night

Kat thought about throwing it away. She really didn’t know what was customary when it came to sex toys, but she assumed bringing one she had used while broken up with Adena to their relationship was probably not the best idea. She knew how much Adena had suffered while they were apart and it was better to avoid bringing those memories back to the surface when they were in their honeymoon phase.

She was going to throw it out. She really was. But then she forgot, and Kat wasn’t the most organized person in the world. She tossed it aside after using it, probably in some place in her closet, or maybe in the cabinet in the bathroom after she washed it. Kat wasn’t sure. Then the forgotten clothes she took off every day and let laying all over the place one day landed on top of it, covering it from view, and making sure Kat forgot about it forever.

Well, not forever. Only until the Friday evening, Kat walked into her apartment to find Adena standing in front of her with a silky blue gown hanging from her shoulders, and a big, rainbow dildo, peeking from under it.

Kat stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw Adena, almost forgetting to close the door before walking towards her girlfriend. As she got closer to Adena, Kat could see the other woman looking at her full of desire, but more than anything Adena had a determined look in her eyes. Gone was the usual warm Kat always saw reflected in Adena’s brown pupils.  
She kept walking, stopping barely a foot away from Adena. The whole time Kat’s mouth would open and close, trying to find the words to address Adena. Any words. But she couldn’t. She was completely lost, had no idea what was happening. But one thing she was sure about, the sight of Adena had immediately sent a rush of heat to her core. She could feel herself wetter and wetter with every second that passed, even with Adena not moving or saying anything to her.

After what felt like an eternity for Kat, Adena was the first one to break the silence. First, she grabbed Kat’s head with one hand at the base of Kat’s neck. Pushing the Scarlet media manager towards her body. It was one rough motion, rougher than Adena had ever been, that brought Adena’s mouth to the side of Kat’s head, right next to her ear. Kat could only focus on the tickle of warm air coming from Adena’s breathing. But in the middle of the haze, her mind was on, she was able to make out Adena’s voice.  
“Do you like what you see?”

Kat nodded with enthusiasm, but it was cut short by another rough movement from Adena’s hand. This time it moved Kat’s head to right in front of Adena’s. Their eyes meet for an instant and Kat could feel herself come undone at the teasing of Adena’s mouth so close to her own, but still not fully together.  
Kat swears Adena is playing with her, she sees the ghost of a smile out of the corner of her eyes before a whimper leaves her lips. Then and only then Adena closed the gap, kissing Kat with a roughness Kat wasn’t expecting.

Just as Kat was starting to reciprocate with the same force, the kiss ended. She opened her eyes to see Adena with a cold expression.

“No, that’s not how this is going to go”

“What?”

“Do you think I don’t know where this came from. How you used it with?

Kat should feel panic or shame, maybe anger, but the only emotion running trough her body was arousal. Adena was moving with purpose, every touch, and every word teasing Kat. When Kat couldn’t get herself to answer Adena with anything more than a few strangled sounds, Adena kept talking.

“It’s Okay, baby. I forgive you. But I need to teach you a lesson.”

Kat felt her knees go weak, but thankfully Adena had been walking her towards the bed, and she was able to fall down on it when they finally gave up.

“Do you agree you deserve to be punished?”

“Yes. Please teach me a lesson. I never want to do something like that again.”

“You won’t do anything like that ever again. I’m going to show you who you belong to. So you never forget.”

“Yes, please.”

Kat was ready for Adena to do anything she wanted with her, but Adena seemed to have other plans. She suddenly stepped away from the bed. The silk robe came off her body, slowly sliding down her smooth skin until reaching the floor. Kat’s breath caught in her throat again at the view. Adena naked, only a piece of rainbow silicone adorning her body, was more than she was ready for. 

She was ready to fall on her knees and worship Adena. But her girlfriend had other ideas. Before Kat’s mouth could reach the dildo hanging between Adena’s legs, a hand softly but firmly cradling Kat’s chin stopped her.  
“I don’t think I said you could do that.”

“I’m sorry, baby”

“It’s okay, just another thing you need to be punished for.”

“Get up, take off your clothes and get on the bed”

Adena hadn’t finished talking and Kat was already following her instructions to a T. She lay on the bed, struggling to not open her legs wide for Adena. But Kat knew she needed to wait for more instructions.

“Turn around.”

Kat gulped again, she nodded before turning around and laying face down on the bed. She couldn’t see Adena, but every sense of her body was attuned to the other woman. She could hear her walk, feel her presence getting closer. Every movement turning Kat on, even more. 

She saw Adena’s hand position to the side of her head, Adena’s full body hovering on top of Kat’s but without touching it. The teasing was driving Kat insane, but she waited. She knew Adena wouldn’t be able to stay in that position for long. 

When Adena slowly lowered her body on top of hers, Kat was caught by surprise when the other woman’s mouth latched onto her shoulder blades. First kissing with fervor, occasionally biting with more force than Kat was used to, and then settling on kissing her again.  
Kat felt Adena’s body touching hers, from the top to the bottom. Every inch of skin on fire. She also felt the dildo pressing onto her back, her hips, her legs, as Adena moved on top of her, kissing her body.

Kat realized Adena was determined to tease her until she couldn’t take it anymore. The thought of being at her complete mercy, sending another rush of heat to her core.

“Please, baby. I need you.”

“Umm...do you?”

“Yes, baby. so much.”

Kat felt Adena move to reach the drawer beside their bed. She saw her pull out a condom and the bottle of water-based lube they keep in there for their toys. The action just served to make the anticipating Kat was feeling, grow even more.

While Adena put the condom on the rainbow dildo, Kat used the opportunity to take one of her pillows and position it under her hips, raising the area for Adena and making it more comfortable for both of them.

“Looks like someone is ready to be fucked”

“I’m so ready, baby. Please.”

Kat felt the tip of the cold dildo touching her entrance, but still, Adena didn’t give her what she wanted. It didn't matter, just that feeling was enough to make a loud moan escape Kat's lips. The sound finally making Adena lose some of her control, and making her let out a moan of her own.

Next thing Kat felt was Adena entering her slowly but with determination while talking to her. The husky tone of Adena's voice mixed with the fullness of the dildo inside of her, the weight of Adena’s body weighing her down, the way the other woman had pinned her down on the mattress, Adena’s hands on top of hers, pinning her down, was almost enough to make Kat combust on the spot.

Instead, she screamed Adena’s name and begged her for more. Adena obliged, with long and slow strokes at first, then faster. Every moan from Kat spurring Adena on.  
Soon, Kat felt herself getting close and closer to the final release she craved. She realized Adena had noticed it too and started slowing down. She wanted Kat to beg for more.  
Kat didn’t make Adena wait long to get what she wanted, she was desperate for release.

“Please baby, I need it. Please.”

“Why should I. You’ve been really bad to me. Why should I give you what you want.”

“I know baby, but I want you. Only you.”

“I want you to scream my name. Remind you I’m the only one you belong to.”

“Yes, baby. I’m yours. Only yours.”

After those words Adena started up a rhythm again, moving in sync with Kat’s moans. Kat felt herself getting closer and closer until she felt Adena’s lips next to hear and a whispered “you are mine” reaching her ears. Then she finally let go and screamed Adena’s name.

Kat was still out of it, her mind unable to focus after the amazing sex. But she was still able to sense Adena removing the strap on and moving to lay beside her. Soon Adena’s arms were wrapped around her, the feeling of lips on top of her head and a soft “I love you”, the last thing Kat heard before exhaustion overtook her and she fell asleep.


End file.
